Rain And Flowers
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Their love was like flowers after the rain. [Obi-Wan x Cody] #Order 66 Canon Divergent AU, #Nightmares, #Domestic Fluff, #Dildos, #Fix-It, #Clone Wars Saved Exchange


_The harsh, biting wind licks cool against Cody's skin. He sits on a crate outside the armoury tent, the rain runs off his armour in small rivulets. He stares down at the helmet in his hands, one belonging to one of his men, he runs his fingers over the scorch marks along the side._

_Many of his brothers died today. Millions die on countless planets. His brothers all of them, in blood and spirit. He had come to the realisation months ago he would only get to know a small fraction of his brothers before they died in this war._

_Screams and the thunder of heavy artillery rings loud in his ears. The song of the battles passed. It was only in his head, he knew this, but it almost seemed to drown out the sounds of the storm._

_Cody looks around him, at the mud, the tents, his brothers rushing for shelter from the rain. He often wonders if this was really their war. They were created for it, but was it theirs? If you lay down your life for a cause, is it then your own?_

_Such questions would often plague him, haunt him during the long late night shifts. But then he would think of his General._

_His General who treated them all with respect and humanity. Who would sit with them causally as if he were one of the Vode. His general who would assist in the upkeep of the base with his own men, even if his rank negated his need to help with such tasks. His General who would help with clean up after meals, who learned their songs to join them, who joined in on games and jokes. Who shares their laughter, their hurts._

_His General who stood by them as they buried their own as they had today. Who threw his own handful of dirt into the mass grave._

_He would think of his General and knew why he fought. His General who he was proud to follow. An unquestionably kind and brilliant man._

_Something cold grips his ankle and tugs down hard. Cody drops the helmet and flinches back. Cold hands pull at his ankles, they try to drag him into the mud. He looks down to see dead soldiers pushing out of the earth, clawing at him. Trying to pull him under._

_Cody kicks out wildly, trying desperately to free himself form their deathly cold grip. He reaches out for the side of the tent for a handhold. He can't reach it, his hand grasping at air helplessly._

_He feels himself sinking inch by inch into the ground. He twists himself around looking for his weapon. The relief he feels when he feels his fingers brush against the butt of his gun._

_With the gun in his grasp he turns to the dead clawing at him and takes aim. The shot rings loud through the camp._

_He realises in horror that the dead man's face was now his General's. His face scratched, he hair mess and tangles with large green-blue feathers. His stomach lurches and sinks, he freefalls through time to Utapau. To order 66. To shooting the one man he never wanted to harm. The one man who he cared for most out all all._

* * *

Cody wakes with a start, breathing heavy. He blinks up at the ceiling and takes in his surroundings. It was dark and warm. A storm was raging outside, he didn't remember one being forecasted… but at least it wasn't gunfire and screams. He sits up in the dark and buries his face in his hands.

Everything was okay. It was just a nightmare. One of the war, one of many.

He takes several slow, deep breaths and focuses on calming down. It was over, everything was fine.

Cody's eyes adjust to the darkness and he looks around the room. Everything is as it should be, nothing out of place. He sighs in relief and he moves to lay back down.

A cold chill goes down his spine as he realises something cold is hooked around his ankle. He flinches back from the touch, pressing himself back against the headboard.

After a few deep breaths he recognised the cold against his ankle. It was only Obi-Wan's cold feet. Cody groans quietly to himself, he runs a tired hand over his face.

The Jedi mumbles in his sleep, talking in a language Cody doesn't know. Cody smiles down at him softly.

He lays back down and gently unhooks Obi-Wan's foot from his own as not to wake him.

Rolling over he wraps his arms around his sleeping lover. He presses a small kiss between Obi-Wan's shoulder blades before closing his eyes.

This time he dream of happier times. Of shared jokes and stolen moments. Of soft smiles and kisses like whispers.

He dreams with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sunlight dances in through the window, birds sing joyfully in the distance. Cody wakes slowly, taking his time to absorb his surroundings. He takes a deep breath in as he digs his fingers into the soft bed linen. The air smells warm and sweet, bringing a smile to his face.

After a slow stretch he sits up in bed and swings his legs out over the side. He kicks on his slippers and gets up. He shrugs on his soft grey robe and heads out.

Cody shuffles into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he goes.

The kitchen window is open wide, letting in the morning bird song. On the kitchen counter is a tray of fresh wild-berry bread. A pot of tea is brewing quietly on the stove.

He wonders over to the open doors leading to their garden and smiles. Amongst the Aldaraanian flowers, perched on his Bamben Wood mediation mat, is Obi-Wan. He sits on the mat serenely, or as serenely as he can manage as Taka licks his face. The pup jumps around eagerly making sure he is giving kisses to as much of Obi-Wan as he can.

Cody laughs and wonders over.

"Why did I let you convince me to get this menace?" Obi-Wan asks with a small smile.

"You love him" he says, laughing as the pup bounds over to him.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and smiles up at him. "I do" he says.

Cody sits down next to Obi-Wan and pulls Taka into his lap.

The wind blows through the trees loosening some of the blossoms. The small flowers float down softly around them. Taka playfully snaps at the ones within his range.

He leans over, being mindful of Taka, and kisses Obi-Wan on his bearded cheek.

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For TrickyTricky as part of the 'Clone Wars Saved Gift Exchange'


End file.
